Vesperia No 2
by Vesperiansoul123
Summary: Sorry, I suck at summaries. A thief is caught by Rita who was doing a guild task. This thief joins the guild, but what problems await her? And what happens as someone similar to Duke appears? No, not love, nor yuri lesbian . No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Caught

Give me a chance, I'm not good at writing so please review it if you have the time. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for my OC, Alisa

* * *

**Near Aspio**

A hooded figure took a glance behind her, as she danced through the trees which towered above her, making her way through the shrubs and bushes in the cluster of green nature. When she noticed there weren't any life forms beside the plants in sight, she stopped in her tracks. Opening a pouch, she grabbed the bottom and overturned it, spilling it's contents. She marveled at the sparkly gems which lay in a pool before her, the moonlight paling in comparison to the brilliant colors of diamonds, rubies and anything of the sort. She had stumbled upon a treasure trove. Just then, a voice from the surroundings could be heard. "I don't think these gems are yours, are they?" A girl emerged from the bushes. She wore a red and white blouse, with a streak of jet black lined down the middle. A black inner layer appeared from her loose sleeves, and wrapped around her thin but slender feet. The thief took a step backwards, as the new confronter took one forward. And the thief darted into the bushes with unmatched agility.

**Rita's point of view**

Rita stared after her fleeing opponent. She unbuckled her sash and jumped over the bushes and shrubs, nimble as a fox. She dropped right beside her foe, and sent a fireball headed her way. The thief rolled over to the side, clumsily but still successfully dodging the fireball. She unsheathed her blade and slid to Rita's side, knocking her off guard and sending her flying to the ground. Effortlessly, Rita regain her balance with a somersault and invoked an explosion of rocks at her enemy. Seizing the opportunity, Rita used her opponent's momentary unawareness to her advantage and tripped the hooded girl.

She landed with a resounding "thud", and her gems all dropped out from her pouch, scattered all over the ground. Rita walked forward and gripped her opponent by her collar and asked,"Where did you get the jewelry?"

"F-From...Asp...io," she managed to say, before Rita released her and let her fall to the floor, curling up into a ball. Rita picked up a few diamonds and rubies sent far away, and returned them all into the pouch. "Um...would you return me the pouch? It's a keepsake from my mothe-"

"Then why did you use it to commit a crime?" The girl hung her head in shame, not saying a word. "Okay...If you want it back, work for it." The girl's face lit up, and she turned to look at Rita, renewed hope in her eyes. "Work for it?"

"Yes, join the guild. Have you heard of my guild? The "Brave Vesperia"?"

"Kinda sounds familiar, but I don't I stole anything from your guild. Those that have been pilfered by me, I definitely can remember them."

"What?! How old are you, uh..."

"Alisa."

"Alisa, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. And you? Your name and age?"

Rita frowned at Alisa's lack of etiquette, but answered anyway. "I'm seventeen. Rita Mordio. Call me Rita."

Alisa's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. "N-No way, you're Rita?! The famed genius mage of Aspio? Who saved the world from the Adephagos with another six two years ago?"

"The one and only," Rita smiled proudly. Alisa stared at Rita skeptically. "Are you sure? The information I learned from eavesdropping in Aspio said that you were calm and sagacious."

"Are you saying that I'm not calm and sagacious right now?!" Rita bellowed in infuriation.

"Well...Yeah."

Rita rolled her eyes in frustration, and walked towards Aspio. She gestured for Alisa to come along, and the young golden-haired adolescent obediently followed.

And thus, their journey began.

* * *

Sorry if it's too short. The last part was written in a hurry. Don't worry, I promise to make the other chapters longer. Anyway, thanks for reading and once again, please review it! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: Selection Trial

Alisa woke up in the wee hours after constant prodding by Rita. "Stop that...Five more minutes," she mumbled as she blinked. Her heavy eyelids did not permit her to blink any further, and she continued lying on bed resting. "Alisa...Wake up now. Or else..."

"Fire Ball!"

An orange glow was formed around Alisa's hair, and was shot directly at it, charring at least a quarter of the unkempt clump of golden streaks. "Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" She stared at Rita in terror. "What? I burnt your hair..." Rita tried hard to suppress the giggle which threatened to escape through the gaps of her white teeth.

"YOU BURNT MY HAIR!!!!!!" Alisa screamed at the sorcerer who sat infront of her. Rita stared at her blankly. "Sooo...? So what if I burnt your hair? It'll grow back idiot."

"GAAAAAH!" Alisa yelled at Rita in frustration as she left her bed to wash her now partly black hair. After she completed the arduous task of washing burnt hair, she shot a fierce glare at the puzzled Rita. "Why're you so angry?" Rita asked as she stared Alisa's hair, which obviously had seen better days. "A normal girl would get angry!"

"Geez...you make such a big fuss over small things. C'mon, Yuri's waiting for us at Halure."

"Oh that place. Piece of advice: The people there have nothing which is of great-"

"Just GO!!!" Rita grabbed Alisa's arm and charged out through Aspio's guards.

They walked until they were out of the confined cavern city. Just then, a lupine creature got in their way. "Let me-"

"Let me take care of it." And before Alisa could protest, Rita dashed forward and single-handedly slew all her opponents. A "Rudolph" here and a "Wallis" there effectively sent them away from the living world. "Hurry up Alisa!" Rita called out to the girl whose mouth was wide open, gaping at the young sorcerer.

"H-Hey Rita! Is Yuri stronger than you!" Alisa asked, unaware of the anger mark which popped from her forehead. "What do you think?" Rita raised her head, and squinted her eyes. Alisa continued, oblivious to the fact that she had stepped on a land mine. "He is? Oh crap. I knew it." Rita could not contain her anger for a second longer. "Of course he is stronger! Oh speak of the devil is that him?"

It was the indigo-haired adolescent they were waiting to meet, and he walked forward to greet them. "Hi Rita. And who's this?"

"Idiot. Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" Rita looked and him hard and long.

"Whoa! Did I do anything wrong?"

"No."

"Then, why do you look so angry?"

"Just ignore her." Alisa cut in as she introduced herself to Yuri.

"I see. You wanna join our guild? Sure, but you have to pass a selection trial first."

"What selection trial?" Alisa asked inquisitively.

"You don't think that I would just let you in, right? You'll have to pass the selection trial, and from your performance, we'll either reject or accept you. Against Karol, land a strike on him and you're pass the first part. Next, another hit on Raven. Then, final ones on Repede, Rita, Judith and me. Think you can?"

"I-I'll try." Alisa gulped as she let her hand rest on the hilt of her weapon. Karol emerged from the bush, followed by the other four.

"Huh...Who's this?" Karol asked as he scratched his head.

"Meet Alisa...uh..."

"Charmianne."

"Um...okay. Alisa, you're taking the trial right? That means, you're gonna be up against me."

"That's right."

Karol dragged his hammer all the way to Alisa with speed and agility she'd never expect from him. His first swipe missed her by inches.

"Ugh!" Alisa cried as she tried to regain the balance she lost moments ago. She bounded back and swung the blade of her sword at her foe. He parried the blow, and lodged his fist into Alisa's tummy, as she was sent catapulting in the air. "Weather Clip!" Alisa shot gusts of wind at Karol when her feet touched the ground, who defended himself against them with one thrust.

"What?! No way!" Karol threw his hammer up and downwards, executing a full "Hammer Flow Upper". Alisa was struck the full blow, and fell on the floor. Her body ached, and her joints hurt terribly. Still, she withstood the pain and pressed on. "Cannon Bombardment!" Alisa fired balls of flame at Karol, striking him unprepared. He almost got hit. And then, Alisa flew down on him an lunged at him, stabbing his leg.

"A-Ack!" He fell to the floor, but Raven went forward and nursed his wounds. "I'm next." Alisa gave a curt nod, and charged forward, her blade pointing forward as she continuously lunged at the archer. He dodged the attacks with ease and knocked Alisa's weapon out from her grasp. "Ah!" Alisa retreated with a backward roll, but Raven gave her no time to recover. "Wind Blade!" A sharp piercing pain could be felt as Alisa got to her standing position. "Ignition Flare!" Alisa blasted Raven off his feet with the sudden burst of gunpowder, but Raven managed to fire multiple arrows in mid-air, showering Alisa with pointy daggers. "Kyaaah!" she wailed and stumbled. She looked around for her sword, and found it piteously lying beside Raven, begging to be used for it's main purpose.

"I shall fulfill that!" Alisa thought as she bolted to her weapon and simultaneously kicking Raven away as she retrieved her blade.

Yuri stared at her in amazement. "She defeated Raven!" He signaled to Judith, Repede and Rita[who was sulking at a corner] to come forward. They made their way towards their leader, and unsheathed, unbuckled and took out their weapons.

"Ready...GO!" Yuri dashed towards her, while the others ran to her other sides. The preoccupied Alisa was attacked from all four sides, but she bore the pain, and rose to her feet. "Yuri." Judith looked to Yuri.

"It's okay. She won't die." With that Repede and Judith took a step forward. Recklessly, Alisa charged at them head-on. "Fool...there's no way she can beat Judith and Repede without strategy."

Alisa ran forward and her sword met with Judith's spear in a fierce clash. Repede circled behind her, and was about to strike when Alisa jumped out of the way and Repede landed a hit on Judith instead. Then, she used a "Weather Clip" to knock both dog and woman out. Rita appeared from behind and whacked her with her book mercilessly, leaving Alisa yelping in pain. Yuri spun his sword at the girl, and she performed a feint but still failed to reign victory over him. He lunged at her and she was momentarily stunned. Rita wrapped her sash around her opponent and used her body as a trampoline jumping on her before taking her out with a "Splash".

Alisa fell to the floor, too weak to say a word.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble In Ehmead Hill

Yuri stared at Alisa expressionlessly, unsure if he should let her in or chase her away. She took a deep breath, and her breathing calmed, her heart still thumping wildly in her chest. Judith walked forward and offered Alisa her water canteen, and she greedily gulped the water down.

"Well...I failed. Does that mean that I'm out?" Alisa asked, as she wiped away the sweat in her eyebrows. Rita helped her up, and told Yuri, "Let's let her in. She did defeat Karol and the others." Yuri scratched his chin, and smiled.

"I take that as consent?" Yuri answered, "It's not easy to be in "Brave Vesperia". You're not to complain when I let you in, get it?" Alisa beamed, "Yes! I knew that I would be able to convince you where my words cannot."

"Fine. Firstly, let's go back to our base near Dahngrest. We need to renovate it, and is good we've another member to help us. C'mon. We won't be stopping by Halure, so make sure you have everything you need now." Without checking, the others just nodded, causing Yuri to roll his eyes in annoyance. "You didn't check."

"All we need are our weapons." Yuri grinned, "Knew you'd say that. Let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us."

And the group of seven headed towards Ehmead Hill.

"By the way, Rita, I thought there were seven members in this guild," Alisa asked as they reached Ehmead Hill. "That's Estelle. You know, Princess Estellise? She wanted to join "Brave Vesperia", so she's settling some matters with the council. And obviously, Commandant Flynn is against it."

"Oh that blonde. Hey guys, wait up!" Alisa raced forward, with Rita following not far behind. Just then, a Rhinossus pounced on Karol, and he was struggling on the floor, until Alisa swatted it away with a "Weather Clip". This enraged it, and it charged back at them, ramming Alisa down. Rita sent a fireball at it, and wildly ran in circles, trying to put the fire out. Raven shot a barrage of arrows at the rhino-like beast, and it ran back into the bushes.

"That should keep 'em away!" Raven muttered triumphantly, before he busied himself tending to Karol and Alisa's injuries. "Here ya go." Alisa murmured thanks as she made her way to Rita. "Thanks for helping me. I was really scared back them."

Rita smiled, "Don't mention it. Not bad, at least you went to help Karol."

Suddenly, the Rhinossus returned, with a whole herd protectively around it. Behind him was an abnormally huge Rhinossus.

"Man, this sucks. Rita, Raven, stay behind. Karol, Repede, Judith and Alisa will confront it head-on."

"Got it!" everyone chorused as the went to their respective positions. "Weather Clip!" "Azure Edge!" Their swords were joined together, and they swung them at an approaching Rhinossus. It moved it's head wildly, before Karol sliced it into two. "Good work."

"Champagne!" A pool of exploding waters formed at the hooves of Rita's foes and they evaporated soon after. "Crime!" Raven unleashed a flurry of arrows at his enemy, who galloped to him. He cavorted around the Rhinossus and defeated it by thrusting his dagger into a vital point. "Next!"

"Woof!" Repede crouched beside his opponent, and shot upwards when his opponent stood inches beside him. It fell to the ground, and Repede quickly finished it off with "Cyclone Shot".

That left the previous Rhinossus and the huge one. "Ivy Rush!" Thorns assaulted the smaller one, instantly eliminating it.

"Cannon Bombardment!" Alisa summoned the gunpowder to blast her foe into bits, but it ran away in time. Yuri went forward and lunged at it. His blade found itself in his foe's thigh, but he was flung away. Judith charged front, all guns blazing. But her attack was parried by the beast's hard tusks, and it pressed them on her until it knocked her out. Rita ran forward slapped it hard with her sash, but it caught onto it's tusk and it simply slammed downwards to defeat Rita.

Raven did not move from his position. "Wise is he who knows when to step in Alisa. Either we try to stop him now, or we run away and come back with supplies."

Alisa protested, "We can't leave them here. They may be killed."

Raven sighed, as he lifted his bow and fired three cerulean blue glowing balls, and they went into Rita, Yuri and Judith. "Alisa, Karol, you guys sit this one out and get us some supplies. Apple Gel, Orange Gel, whatever. Just get some. C'mon dog!"

Raven unsheathed his daggers, and ran forward, Repede by his side. He slashed ferociously at the beast, his movements unconsciously forming a combo. Repede dug his knife into his foe's body, and extracted a bone. It screamed in pain, but through the wound, they could see the bone regenerating.

"This guy's no pushover," Raven grimaced as he spoke.

**Out in the plains, towards Halure**

Alisa blinked back the tears which threatened to flow out. She had only met them for barely a few hours, but she felt so close to them, as though they held an irreplaceable part in her life. She continued heading towards the City Of Blossoms, when she felt something grip on her forearm and pull her in. Because of that action, she was saved from a fire ball which was directed at her. She turned and saw Karol holding her arm.

"Um...Thank you for saving me. You can let go now." But Karol did not budge. In fact, his grip tightened, causing Alisa to wince in pain.

"Ow!" Karol cried when Alisa drew her arm and knocked him away. "What are you doing?!" Alisa bellowed.

"N-No it's not what you-" Another fire ball was shot at them, and Alisa turned to face their assailant. "Can't you see that we're talking?!" Alisa bounded towards the strange mage who was hiding under her cowl, and stabbed him. He cried in pain, before running into the forest.

"What a wierdo..." Alisa stared after him, as he made his way through the dense undergrowth and out of her sight. But Alisa decided to return to the matter at hand, and she turned around just to see Karol bawling.

"Karol...What happened?" Alisa asked.

"N-No it's just...It was so much like that time, when I caused Tison's forehead to be burnt and Nan to almost lose an arm. I was walking with them that day, and I told Tison I needed the bathroom. He accompanied me in, but suddenly, when we entered, a huge explosion destroyed the walls of the toilet and a person in those clothes came in. He shot at Tison a fire ball, and I pulled him in. But another fire ball came, and I held onto his arm so tight he had no choice but to face the fire ball to protect me. Then, Nan came in, which was rather shocking, and she attacked the mysterious guy. I wanted to help, but when I stood close to Nan, I prevented Nan from attacking him and he jabbed Nan's arm. The bone there cracked and...and..."

Alisa could not bear to hear anymore, not because she pitied him, but because precious time was going by. She just ignored him and ran towards Halure which was simply a stone's throw away.

When she entered, she made a beeline to the General Store and purchased the medicine she needed. Then, she left at the speed of lightning, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Only when Karol caught up did she slow down. "H-Hey! I was talking! You're horrible!"

"And do you know that while you're babbling about your past, your friends could be dying one by one?!" Alisa shot back in anger. His expression became grave as he continued towards Ehmead Hill. When they arrived, they took no time returning to that spot.

The only thing that could be found was...a pool of blood which lay in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4: Alisa's True Potential

Sorry for the late update, if any of you even read this at all. Anyway, I would appreciate any reviews you are willing to give. Thank you for reading!

P.S Rest assured, there will be quite a bit of fighting in this chapter:)

* * *

"W-What happened?" Alisa took a few paces forward, as her feet gave in. She sat miserably on the floor, as she shed unending tears. Karol grinned wickedly, as he strode forward, raised his axe and...

**Deeper in Ehmead Hill**

Rita's wrists were tied with thick ropes, arguably the size of a well-grown snake. Her voice was muffled with a thick piece of cloth tied around her mouth, so screaming for help wasn't an option. Her friends seemed to be unconscious, for they weren't struggling the least bit. She ruled out the possibility of their deaths. After all, they had survived a vicious battle with Duke so how could be defeated by a bunch of rouges? However, she had no idea that her kidnappers weren't a usual band of thieves or rouges, but in fact, denizens with unparalleled powers. So was it abysmal luck that they were captured, or rather because they incured the wrath of these beings? Rita wasn't sure, but she was confident it was the former.

**Back to Alisa and Karol...**

Alisa only noticed the axe when it was about to strike her down. With witty and agile reflexes trained from being a thief, she leapt out of the way, letting the axe descend on clear ground. Alisa stared at Karol, puzzled with his unusual actions. "W-What are you doing?!" Alisa screamed as she drew her blade.

"Tch! Damn, I failed even with this form." Then, he lifted his gaze from her, and threw furtive glances all around him. "You're not Karol, are you?" Alisa demanded as she pointed her blade at her foe. He laughed in a condescending manner, obviously underestimating her abilities. "It's good no one's around. They won't see this demonic form. Prepare!" He disappeared into thin air, and re-materialised beside Alisa.

Alisa's face creased in disgust. He had a body of scales, and an abnormably huge tail. "Monster!" Alisa raised her sword in preparation for 'Weather Clip'. However, he grabbed her hand and jabbed her shoulder, causing Alisa to wince in pain. Then, Alisa twisted behind him and struck his abdomen furiously. He barely felt the pain and elbowed her before turning around and releasing a cone of ice, enveloping her hand with a frosty mist.

"Hmph! I can use spells too! Oh ravaging lupine creature, lend me a fragment of your calamitous might. Allow and enable the embodiment of all wintry forms I've called upon to take the form of a balbaric beast, craving only for blood and battle. Satiate my hunger for destructive power, Artic Coyote!"

A wolf-like creature emerged from the earth, and charged at her opponent.

"I call upon the many elements laying dormant in my blade, to cloud my foes in poisonous fog! Nigrescent Shroud!" Alisa engulfed her enemy in a venomous mist, slowly sapping his consciousness. Then, relentlessly attacking, she dived straight into the poisonous fog, and sliced her foe's tail off. He screamed in pain, as he turned to Alisa, covering his mouth and nose to prevent further intake of the poisonous gas. Seeing this, the wintry wolf hiding behind a rock jumped out and ripped his arm off.

Dealing the final blow, Alisa thrust her sword through the oblivious monster's heart, instantly ending it's miserable existence. "Whew...I shouldn't have used up so much of my magic..." She colllasped to the floor, succumbing to her exhaustion.

**Our cute genius mage, Rita!!!**

It didn't take Rita long to form a plan to escape. She had a rabbit with her, so they would be distracted and she could make her getaway. Then, she remembered how they slaughtered the enemies they faced, thus resulting in a pool of blood at the entrance. She caught the rabbit when they knocked everyone out but her. They definitely would not spare the rabbit's life. Well, it was fine for she had a plan B.

She poured water from her canteen down her captor's clothes. he quickly turned around and dropped her. "What the heck?! You...you just..."

"Well, you didn't let me pee the last time, so it's just natural."

Another one who held Raven called out, "Deal with it. Remember, you've got Karol to get later. I wonder how the fake one is managing with that girl though..."

"Fake one? Oh crap! I have to warn Alisa!" Rita thought as she pleaded with them to let her relieve herself. They reluctantly agreed, as one of them followed her. When she thought she was out of sight, she scurried through the bushes hastily. Just then, there was a voice behind her as a hand placed a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?"

* * *

Sorry, this one's short! Well, like I said earlier, please do review! May I be greedy and ask for at least 2 reviews! Please and thank you!


End file.
